He is a Monster: Hi!
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: (SULAY/JOONXING/SuhoxLay) Pertemuan pertama, pembicaraan pertama, semua yang pertama. "Hai,"/ "Hai juga, Yixing.."/ 1st Sequel He is a Monster UP! YAOI/GaJE/typo/DLDR/RnR juseyo
Miss Zhang is back!

membawa drabble gagal yang berakhir jadi ficlet

Happy reading!

it's SuLay :D

.

.

.

.

.

He is a Monster: Hi!

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah sequel yang pertama, jadi serba pertama/?

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi.." Choi songsaenim memasuki ruang kelas dengan semangat. Kelas 2-3, yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Tak biasanya ia semangat seperti saat ini. Pasti ada sesuatu, guru muda itu memang penuh dengan kejutan. Ia berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyum -ekhm- sedikit menawan. Membuat para siswi sedikit histeris. Choi Siwon, usia dua puluh delapan tahun. Dia adalah guru paling muda di sekolah ini. Perfeksionis dan teliti. Memang guru berbakat, dia juga tampan, dan banyak penggemar. Tetapi obsesi pada 'sesuatu' yang membuat kesan wibawanya hancur seketika. Setiap ada kesempatan pasti akan membicarakannya. Dan kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seantusias ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan-

"Ada murid tambahan! Dia bukan orang Korea. Baru saja pindah dari China!" -China. Entah mengapa ia sangat mengagumi China. Sontak semua orang yang ada di hadapan langsung berekspresi aku-tahu-pasti-itu-lagi. Apa yang istimewa dari negara komunis itu?

"Nah, kau boleh masuk."

Joonmyeon, sang ketua kelas memperhatikan pintu masuk kelas bagian depan yang terbuka lebar. Ia menunggu tiap detiknya sampai murid pindahan itu menampakkan dirinya di depan semua orang yang berada di kelas. Murid pindahan itu berjalan dengan sedikit ragu memasuki kelas. Setelah berada di samping Choi songsaenim, ia mulai memberanikan diri menatap satu-persatu teman barunya itu. Saat itu juga pandangan Joonmyeon bertemu dengan pandangnya. Hanya sepersekian detik, setelahnya ia murid pindahan itu sudah menatap ke arah lain. Tetapi dapat membuat seseorang yang serba perfect itu terdiam.

Terpesona.

Joonmyeon tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok manis yang tengah menatap teman-temannya dengan ragu. "Perkenalkan dirimu," Choi songsaenim berkata dengan ramah. Seisi kelas menjadi terdiam, sebelumnya sempat ribut membicarakan murid baru itu dengan saling berbisik. Mereka menunggu sosok manis itu mengeluarkan suaranya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Murid pindahan itu menatap guru kelasnya yang baru seraya mengangguk paham.

Murid pindahan itu membungkuk hampir sembilan puluh derajat sebentar. Dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah Joonmyeon lihat sosok itu mulai berbicara, "Zhang Yixing imnida. Aku dari Changsa, China. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Mohon bantuannya."

 _Perfect_! Bahasa Koreanya sangat lancar, tidak terlihat sama sekali bahwa ia adalah murid dari negara lain.

'Ahh.. jadi ini suara seorang malaikat?' batin Joonmyeon senang.

"Ahh! Bagus sekali, bahasamu baik sekali. Orang tuamu berasal dari Korea?" Choi songsaenim bertanya dengan antusias.

" _Ne_ , ibuku dari Korea. Memang dibiasakan sejak kecil. Saat berbicara dengan eomma, beliau tidak mau berbicara dengan bahasa Mandarin. Beliau hanya berbicara dengan bahasa Mandarin kepada semua orang yang tidak bisa bahasa Korea," Yixing menjelaskan dengan sopan. Choi songsaenim semakin terlihat antusias dengan pria keturunan _Chinese_ itu.

"Menarik sekali. Nah.. kau bisa duduk di bangkumu. Ah! Kau bisa duduk di samping ketua kelas! Kebetulan disana kosong. Jika kau perlu sesuatu kau bisa meminta bantuannya," Choi songsaenim bagaikan titisan Dewi Fortuna bagi Joonmyeon. Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan keberuntungan sebesar ini?

Yixing tersenyum padanya, membuat jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat. Joonmyeon juga membalas dengan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya. Yixing perlahan berjalan menuju bangku Joonmyeon, duduk di kursi kosong samping sang ketua kelas yang masih memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Jujur saja, Yixng merasa ada yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya.

"Hai," sapa Yixing singkat. Itu pertama kalinya Yixing berbicara padanya. Keadaan malah semakin canggung karena Yixing yang malah mulai merona saat Joonmyeon terus tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Yixing.. Kim Joonmyeon imnida," Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Yixing menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati. Ia tersenyum lebar, oh- lesung pipinya semakin membuatnya manis, jangan lupa dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Joonmyeon bahkan mati-matian menahan agar tidak kelepasan mencubit pipi itu gemas.

"Karena ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke Korea, aku merasa belum terlalu bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan. Kau bisa membantuku menyesuaikan diri?" pinta Yixing dengan ragu. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap tersenyum. Joonmyeon mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja, Yixing! Jangan terlalu sungkan denganku. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita berkeliling sekolah? Kau lihat kan sekolah ini luas, agar kau tidak tersesat saat sedang sendirian. Hehe," Joonmyeon mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sedikit candaan. Yixing juga ikut terkekeh kecil mendengar candaan Joonmyeon tentang dirinya.

"Ahh.. terima kasih, Joonmyeon- _ssi_. Jujur saja, aku ini memang tipe orang yang mudah tersesat. Semoga aku bisa mengingat tiap tempatnya dengan cepat. Tidak mungkin kan jika merepotkanmu terus? Hehehe.."

"Jangan terlalu formal denganku, jangan memanggilku dengan '-ssi'. Itu terdengar sedikit kaku. Aku tak merasa keberatan jika harus mengantarmu kemanapun." Joonmyeon berujar dengan tulus.

Setelahnya Yixing tengah sibuk menanggapi sapaan-sapaan dari teman sekelasnya. Joonmyeon tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah teman barunya yang ia anggap terlalu kaku itu. "Santai saja," ia berbisik di telinga Yixing. Yixing mengangguk, lalu ia mulai berbicara dengan nyaman. Semua temannya tengah mengelilinginya saat ini, untuk bertegur sapa dengan sang murid baru, setidaknya mengucapkan selamat datang. Tak sedikit yang meminta Joonmyeon untuk menjaga Yixing dengan baik, untuk itu ia tertawa terbahak. Ada-ada saja temannya itu.

Pagi telah tergantikan siang, lalu semakin lama berubah menjadi sore. Beberapa waktu kemudian petang datang dan langit mulai menjadi gelap. Seisi kelas 2-3 telah menguap lebar-lebar, tanda mereka telah lelah dan ingin cepat pulang ke rumah untuk tidur. Tetapi tidak dengan dua orang ini yang masih saja setia untuk tidak mengantuk. Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Keduanya selalu larut dalam canda jika kantuk mulai menyerang, sehingga tak ada kesempatan untuk mengantuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pelajaran hari itu diakhiri. Semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk keluar kelas. Kecuali dua orang ini lagi. Joonmyeon menatap Yixing, "Jadi berkeliling? Apa kau tidak lelah? Ini hari pertamamu di sekolah."

Yixing menggeleng kuat dan berujar dengan antusias, "Ani! Aku malah menantikan ini sedari tadi. Ayo mulai saja!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu mengangguk setuju. Mulailah mereka melakukan perjalanan menyusuri sekolah mereka yang sangat luas itu. Joonmyeon menunjukkan banyak tempat menarik. Dan Yixing menyadari satu hal, sekolahnya itu super mewah! Semua tempatnya didesain dengan arsitektur kelas atas. Tapi hebatnya, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang berlebihan menunjukkan kekayaannya. Tentu saja ia sangat yakin hampir semua orang yang bersekolah disini adalah anak orang kaya. Mungkin hanya dia yang paling hidup sederhana. Apalagi dulu ia hanya tinggal di pedesaan sewaktu berada di Changsa.

"Joonmyeon, dimana perpustakaannya?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba. Mereka baru saja mengunjungi kantin yang bagaikan restoran bintang lima itu. Yixing tidak berpikir apakah ia akan bisa makan dengan tenang di tempat seperti itu.

"Ohh.. Perpustkaan? Ada di dekat sini kok. Ayo ke sana, tapi aku ragu apakah masih buka di jam segini."

Mereka berjalan menjauhi kantin. Di persimpangan lorong mereka berbelok ke arah kiri. Beberapa langkah kemudian Joonmyeon berhenti, menunjuk ke pintu kayu bewarna coklat mengkilap dengan ukiran indah yang berada di samping kirinya. Yixing berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu itu, berusaha membukanya, dan nihil. Pintu itu terkunci. Yixing menghela nafas kecewa. Joonmyeon mendekat ke arah Yixing, menepuk bahunya pelan, Yixing menatapnya kemudian. Joonmyeon tersenyum menenangkan.

"Jangan sedih begitu, dong. Kita bisa kembali besok pagi. Akan kuantar lagi ke sini. Lebih baik kau tidak sendirian datang ke perpustakaan. Kau bisa tersesat, hehe.." Joonmyeon tergelak, berusaha membuat Yixing tidak murung lagi. Dan dia berhasil, Yixing ikut tertawa.

"Ahh.. aku sudah mendapat gambaran akan seperti apa tampak perpustakaan itu. Kau harus menepatinya, ya! Hehehe.." tawa Yixing telah menjadi candu bagi Joonmyeon.

"Sudah malam, ayo pulang. Nanti orang tuamu mencari kalau pulang terlalu larut. Kau tinggal dimana sekarang? Biar kuantar," tawar Joonmyeon yang dijawab gelengan lemah oleh Yixing.

"Tidak perlu mengantar, nanti merepotkanmu. Aku tinggal di kompleks perumahan kompleks Blok C di Namsan," tolak Yixing sopan.

"Ani! Tidak merepotkan sama sekali, rumahku juga daerah Namsan. Kebetulan sekali, ya? Ayo pulang.. naik mobilku saja," tanpa pikir panjang lagi Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing dan menariknya untuk berjalan ke arah tempat parkir. Saking cepatnya, Yixing hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Joonmyeon tanpa sempat berucap apapun. Tanpa ia sadari, Yixing telah merona kembali. Dan tanpa Yixing tahu juga, Joonmyeon tengah berjuang mati-matian untuk tidak melompat kegirangan.

Hari yang cerah di bulan Januari. Hari ini juga tak turun salju. Hari yang sempurna bagi Yixing untuk mengawali kehidupan barunya di Korea. Hari yang spesial bagi Yixing di hari pertama ia bersekolah. Hari yang penuh keberuntungan karena ia bertemu dengan seorang teman yang selalu membuatnya tersipu.

Joonmyeon sudah tidak peduli lagi. Pikirannya buntu. Bahkan ia tidak percaya bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini cinta sungguhan atau tidak. Yang penting, sosok manis dari China itu telah berhasil mencuri seluruh atensinya. Dan juga berhasil membuat jantungan melompat-lompat kegirangan.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Annyeong!

Gimana nih? rencana bikin yang singkat tapi malah jadi panjang ._, maaf yaa~

sesuai janji dibikin sequelnya. rencana mau bikin 3 lagi ._. dengan konflik berbeda.. ga selamanya adem ayem ya/?

Ini dibuat semalaaamm lhooo~~~ hehe

maaf kalau banyak typo..

disini ada yang bagian aneh lho, ada yg sadar?/?

yang sadar dan bener nanti boleh req sulay ff/?

keep loving SuLay guys~

* * *

 **Sign,**

 **Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**


End file.
